Nothing Like Ours
by avane21
Summary: Sequel to "How it all began." Athrun and Cagalli are together once again and now a lot of unexpected things are happening. Will they be able to take the surprises? Asucaga, KxL, MxD, YxS, SxOC (Discontinued)
1. Confessions

Hey everyone! Three years later and I'm finally making the sequel! I have to apologize for the extreme delay, to be honest, the reason that I stopped writing was because I lost interest in the series and thus had a major case of writer's block but now I have rekindled my love for Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny and Asucaga so I'm ready to start writing but I only have two chapters in my head and I'm still arguing with myself whether to push thru with my idea for the third chapter but I'll get there when I get there. :)

One last thing though, I decided to take off from the last chapter the other story which is basically Cagalli running after Athrun. I know it's weird and all but hey I have to start somewhere. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kira watched as his sister ran after his best friend. <em>"I'd better find a hiding place and stay for a couple of hours or days." <em>He sighed to himself.

"Err, hey Kira? Shouldn't we do something? I'm not concern or anything but you know... Cagalli might kill him." Shinn asked.

"Listen Shinn, you're young and you have a lot to learn and since I am older than you, I find that it is my duty to pass on a valuable piece of advice that will save you a lot of grief and trouble." Kira paused for dramatic effect and Shinn raised an eyebrow.

"When Cagalli gets pissed off at someone, don't bother helping, don't bother saying anything, just run and don't look back."

"But doesn't that seem cowardly? Are you a coward?" Shinn challenged.

"When it comes to my sister's temper, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stay away from the corridors just in case Athrun gets away and she comes after me instead." And with that Kira ran off.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli! Wait! Can't we talk about this? Be sensible?" Athrun shouted frantically as he ran as fast as he could from the fiery blonde.<p>

"Shut up, Zala! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" She ran faster and within a few minutes, she was able to tackle Athrun to the ground.

_THUMP!_

Athrun scrambled to get up but she managed to pull him down. The two continued to fight. Athrun fought to prevent himself from getting hurt and Cagalli to hurt Athrun, until Athrun used whatever he had left in him to pin Cagalli to the ground. She struggled against him but he was stronger, she knew there was no point but she didn't want to give up.

"Cagalli" Athrun began. "Please stop it." She ignored him an continued.

"Cagalli."

"Cagalli."

"Damn it, Cagalli! Would you stop before you get hurt?" He shouted at her. She looked at him in shock. He sighed. She glared. "What the hell is you're problem, Zala? First you eavesdrop, then you pin me to the ground, then you shout at me? How dare you! Get the hell off me!"

Silence.

"Why did you do that Athrun? Don't you trust?" She asked sadly. He winced. He hated it when she said his name like that.

"Cagalli, no. Of course, I do. I swear! It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Just.. I.."

"Fine! Don't tell me! See if I care!" She screamed at him.

"I don't want to lose you okay! I've lost you once and that was the hardest thing I ever had to endure! Harder than losing Nicol, or my father even... even my mother." Athrun softened his voice as he looked at her eyes. "The thought of you slipping away from me is just too much. I was a fool. I shouldn't have left you. I should have protected you especially during that stupid wedding." He rested his forehead on hers. "I love so much, more that you'll ever know. Please, Cagalli will you accept my apology?"

"Athrun.."

"Yes?" He whispered in her ear.

"You really know how to make a girl swoon." He laughed and she smiled. "And apology accepted, just don't do it again okay?" He beamed at her as he helped her up.

"One last thing..." she brought her hands to his face. Athrun shivered at the feeling but he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too, so much." With that, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. He drew her nearer, savouring ever moment. They finally pulled away. Cagalli rested her head on his chest and he rested his head in his hair. Nobody said anything. They were just enjoying this time they had with each other.

"Yo! Cags! Murrue wants to see you down at the – oh—was I interrupting something?" Dearka starred at the pair.

"Yeah, nice timing." Athrun answered. Dearka grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but there's a couple of things that Murrue wanted to discuss."

"It's fine Dearka, just give me a minute." Cagalli replied.

"Sure, thing." He saluted at her and walked off.

She turned to face Athrun who had an annoyed look on his face. She laughed and kissed his pouting lips. "Don't worry, I promise I'll wrap whatever it is quick and then I'll come looking for you alright?" He smiled and kissed her back.

When they parted he said. "Fine but don't take too long." She giggled. "I won't, promise." He grinned at her. "See you later?"

"Later." He replied.

"Ohh and Athrun?" She turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You look adorable when you pout." She flashed him a smile and he turned away and blushed.

She giggled again. "Bye now."

"Right, bye." He waved weakly at her. The blush still on his cheeks, when she was out of sight he sighed. "I hope those meetings don't become a daily thing." With that he went off to find something to keep him busy while waiting for Cagalli to return.

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 and half hours later-<strong>

A frantic Cagalli was banging on her brother's door screaming at him to open up. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Kira.

"Hey sis? How you - "

"Have you seen Athrun?"

"Athrun?" Kira said, confused. "No, why?"

"I told him I'll catch up with him later but I can't find him! I checked everywhere! The deck, the kitchens, every single corridor but he's not there!"

"Have you checked his room?"

"His what?" Cagalli blinked at him like the word was a new concept.

"You know room, much like mine except maybe neater?"

"Right! Thanks Kira!" She ran off but Kira grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"Cagalli about this morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to invade your privacy like that." Kira said sincerely.

"No need to apologize. To be honest, I should be thanking you. He told me something that you know.. anyway it meant a lot to me."

"Really?" He smiled softly at her. "Well, I'm glad."

"For real?" She raised an eyebrow. "No overprotective brother mode?"

He laughed. "Of course I'll still go to overprotective brother mode but not right now. I truly am glad that you finally are. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Kira. That means a lot." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Go on. He's probably wondering where you are too."

She smiled and ran off.

"_Athrun, I swear, you better not hurt her." _He yawned and entered his room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

><p>Water could be heard from inside the bathroom. It stopped and a man with midnight blue hair exited, pulling one towel around his waist and another to dry his hair. He opened the door and steam escaped with him. He walked towards his bed to pick up his jacket that he threw down awhile ago due to annoyance.<p>

Suddenly a flash of blonde hair could be seen. He felt himself being pulled before falling on top of the person who ran in. He slowly opened his eyes to see

"Cagalli?

She opened hers before she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! Athrun! Why are you wet!"

He scrambled off her and she quickly jumped off and faced the wall. Both of their cheeks were flaming red.

"I'm sorry! I was in the shower! I didn't expect you to come in!"

"It doesn't matter! Just put something one!"

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe that just happened! Thank God he had a towel on! __**But damn! He's hot! **__What the? Oh no! You again! Seriously? You're making me sound like a pervert or something of that sort. __**C'mon! It's not like he can hear you! You have to admit! That guy definitely has the body! **__Yeah, you're right and his abs are to die for! __**Thought so (smirk)! **__Did I just say that? Ahh! Get away from me!"_

"Cagalli? I'm done, you can turn around now."

* * *

><p>That's the end, for now at least. I'll probably upload in around three weeks, I know, it's kind of long but I have exams and anyway after those three weeks i'll be able to upload a lot faster since I'll be having a three week break! Yeah! Please review!<p> 


	2. Too Hot to Handle

Hey Everyone! I know that I said I'd update a couple of week later but I just couldn't help it so here it is!

Special thanks to: Clove15 & falconrukichi

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"No thanks, I think I'll stay like this for a few minutes." She called back, fiddling with her fingers. Her blush still evident on her face.<p>

"Define "a few minutes"?"

"You know, 1 to 2 or 5."

"Uh huh.. ." He slowly walked towards her, making sure he wasn't making a sound.

Silence

"Athrun? Are you still there?"

Silence

She slowly turned around. He grabbed her arm pulled her towards him.

"What the?"

"I told you I was done." He smirked.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"The grabbing thing!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being pulled!"

"You sure about that?

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Then why didn't you move away?"

Silence. He smirked once again. She quickly pulled away.

"You are so annoying! If we're just going to play games then I leaving! I'm a very busy person you know." She huffed and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm yet again.

"I told you not to do that!"

"Which one?"

"The grabbing and the questions!"

"Alright, I'll stop but is it my fault you look so cute when you get flustered?"

She blushed and playfully shoved him. "Shut up. I started the whole cute thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Oh no! Not this again! Bye!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I'll stop." He gripped her tighter.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"See, no more questions." He pretended to zip his mouth.

"Better not be." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing." She pulled away from him, plopped herself on the bed and leaned on his headboard. (A/N They do have those, right?) She then crossed her arms behind and laid her head on them. She sighed.

"You know, I think you're bed is softer than mine." She grinned at him. "Wanna trade?"

"Or you could just stay over here? Now, isn't that much better and a lot easier?" He plopped down beside her.

"Since when did I follow the easy route?"

"You have a point." He slowly nodded.

She shoved him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So.. " He said as he pulled her towards him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "What were you guys talking about?" He inhaled her scent and sighed in satisfaction.

"Huh?" She blinked and then she remembered. He chuckled. "Oh right! Yeah, nothing much, all I know is that it might be a week or so before we get back to Orb."

"A week?"

She shrugged. "Give or take."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"So you spent two hours there and that's all that was discussed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Erm... well..."

"Mind elaborating on that?"

"Actually, I wasn't paying attention." He starred at her.

"Since when do you not pay attention? Are you feeling alright?" He felt her forehead for her temperature. She quickly swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine! Honest! I just didn't want to listen! Beside it's not like I'm the first politician in history not to pay attention. That's why we have secretaries and tape recorders, so that we cannot pay attention and then listen to whatever it was that was being said, later, when we feel like it."

"And do you have a tape recorder?"

"Erm.. No.. But Kisaka was there and he told me nothing important was said except for what I just told."

"Did the meeting really last for two hours?"

"Actually... no.."

"Then how long did it last?" She mumbled something.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"A hour!"

"Then what did you do for the other hour?"

"I was looking for you!"

"You we're looking for me for an hour?" He was in complete shock.

"An hour and 30 minutes actually."

"You we're looking for me for an hour and thirty minutes?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know where you were!"

"Where did you go?"

"Everywhere! I checked everywhere!"

"Why didn't you go straight to my room?"

"Because it's so obvious, I didn't think about it!"

Silence. Then Athrun burst out laughing. She glared at him and whacked him on his shoulder.

"It's not funny! You try wandering around this damn ship for a hour and a half looking for one person who just happened to be in his room!"

He continued to laugh.

"Stop it!"

"Aww, c'mon, you have to admit, it is a bit funny." He grinned at her. Her eyes soften. _"Damn his smile." _

"Fine it was a bit funny." She huffed and she leaned on his shoulder once again. "You should be thankful you mean a lot to me or else you would have been waiting for days."

"Well then, thank you and you mean a lot to me too." He kissed the top of her head and she giggled in response. He pulled her nearer. They stayed like this until they were both lulled to sleep by the sound of each other's heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

Cagalli woke up, startled. "What the hell?"

Athrun jump up. "What, what is it?" He added. "Is it me or did it get way hotter in here." He wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"No, it's not just you! Arggh! Why is it so hot!" She quickly jumped off the bed and pulled off her jacket. "This heat is killing me! Where's the air conditioning!" She then proceeded to grab the nearest thing that she could use as a fan, which was a thin book, and began to fan herself vigorously.

"Yeah, it's boiling in here." Athrun quickly pulled of his jacket as well. "Let's get out of here."

Cagalli nodded and the pair quickly ran off. Once outside they found a lot of crew members in the same state as they were. Without a jacket, sweat on their forehead and a makeshift fan in their hands. The pair continued to walk towards the main operating room and there they found Lieutenant Murrue talking to Kira.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted. "What the hell is going on! Why is it so hot?"

"Hey sis! Nice to see your up." She glared. He smiled nervously. "Hey Athrun." Athrun nodded in recognition.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you mean by "so what"?"

"Oh! You're question! Right! Sorry, the heat is frying my brain." Kira joked.

"So what else is new?" She smirked.

"Uh huh, anyway to answer your question, the engines are down."

"Down! Why? What happened?"

"Well, most people didn't realize this but yesterday was just as hot as today."

"Are you telling me that engines couldn't take the heat?"

"That.." He nodded slowly " ..and someone accidently spilled water on the engines?"

Cagalli's eye twitched. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! Where's the idiot who spilled water on the engines? When I get my hands in him I'll - "

"Trust me sis, that guy is long gone. He went into hiding the moment the accident happened."

"I don't understand." Athrun finally decided to join the conversation. "The engines are in cased aren't they?"

"Yeah but actually it went like this. The maintenance crew was fixing once of the engines, they left for awhile and when they came back the engine started to spark and it began to spread and before they knew it fire erupted and well long story short, we don't have enough back-up power to counteract the heat wave."

"Great! Just great! Now where stuck in this hell hole!"

"You could always go to the deck." Kira suggested.

"Why? Isn't it hotter out there?" Cagalli snapped.

"Not really, I was just up there and a breeze passes from time to time." With that Cagalli ran off, dragging Athrun with her.

* * *

><p><strong>At the deck <strong>

"Wow! It's not as crowded as I thought it would be." Athrun commented.

"Who cares? The less people, the better!"

"Good afternoon Cagalli! Good afternoon Athrun!" Lacus said politely as she walked over to them. She removed the outer part of her attire and her hair was pulled into a bun. "It's a rather hot day today, isn't it?"

"Now that is the understatement of the year." Athrun said in reply.

"Quite true." They both laughed.

"Ahh! What is wrong with you two! How can you laugh at this heat wave!"

"We can't do anything so why not just look at the bright side." Lacus said sweetly.

"Lacus, there is no bright side." Cagalli replied darkly.

"Don't mind her, Lacus. She hasn't eaten breakfast/lunch yet." Athrun turned to Cagalli. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Call me love one more time and you'll be sorry." Cagalli threatened.

"You're in luck. There is actually quite a lot of food up here." She motioned to a table at one side of the deck. "Please, help yourself." Once again, Athrun found himself being dragged by Cagalli.

"Hey Lacus!" Kira greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Kira."

"So how was your encounter with Cagalli."

"It was entertaining." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I bet it was."

Soon the two couples were sitting around. Both pairs too drained to say anything.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPID HEAT WAVE! THIS IS WHY I HATE THIS BLOODY SHIP!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned their heads to find... Yzak.

Dearka grinned nervously. "Sorry about that folks, the heat is making him crazier than usual."

Yzak glared. "Do you want me to punch you?"

"Touché, calm down will you?" Dearka smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mirialla screamed. "You're voices are pissing me off." She turned to face the small group.

"Hey you guys!" She said brightly as she walked over to them. "Great weather for a tan, don't you think?"

"Nice, does she have a bipolar disorder?" Yzak asked Dearka.

"You're one to talk." Dearka mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said maybe, who knows." With that Dearka walked off to join the group, Yzak followed.

"So what are talking about?" Dearka asked once he reached the group.

"Nothing just commenting on how this would be the perfect weather to get a tan." Mirialla answered.

"Not if you want to get a bad case of sunburn."

"Hey Shiho! I was wondering where you went." Dearka commented.

"Yeah well, I told you guys I'd catch up so here I am." With that she sat down next to Mirialla. Dearka and Yzak followed.

Soon another person entered the deck.

"Hey Shinn! Over here!" Dearka called out once he saw the teen.

"Err.. hey.." Shinn said awkwardly as he made his way towards them.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh you know, sweating buckets. I swear when that whoever he is comes out from hiding I'm going to kill him." Shinn answered as he sat down.

"Join the club." Yzak mumbled.

A few minutes later the conversations ended yet again and soon Cagalli was twitching from the heat and the lack of conversation. Suddenly, she stood up and screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Cagalli! Calm down!" Athrun stood up and tried to restrain her.

"NO! I will not calm down! Why am I enduring this heat when the solution is right in front of us?"

"I don't get it." Dearka scratched his chin. "Is that some sort of old Chinese proverb?"

Cagalli face palmed herself. "Forget this, I'll just show you."

With that she walked off to the edge of the deck. Her eyes staring at the water.

"Wow! Slow down there blondie! Don't tell me you're going to commit suicide!" Dearka jumped up.

Cagalli turned to face him. "NO YOU IDIOT! Are you sure you're a coordinator? And why are you so dense?"

"Then why are you at the edge?" Dearka titled his head to the side.

"If you'd shut up and watch, you'll see why."

* * *

><p>Okay that's it for now cuz it's time for me to study! Please review :)<p> 


	3. Said too much

Okay third chapter :) And about the reason why I named the story Nothing Like Ours, I guess it's because it matches the love they have for each other which is unique and different, sappy, I know but that's my reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>And with that Cagalli threw off her shirt to reveal a lacy red bra with gold colored straps and trim.<p>

"CAGALLI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Athrun and Kira shouted at the same time. Athrun quickly stood behind her to cover her from everyone else.

"WOW!" Dearka exclaimed.

Mir got up and slapped him on the head.

"Oh my!" Lacus commented.

"Who knew she'd be the first one to crack under pressure?" Shiho smirked.

Shinn just looked away and Yzak just stared.

"Let go off me Athrun!"

"No! Since it's obvious you have completely lost it!"

"Cagalli! What do you think you are doing?" Kira shouted at her, his eyes burning.

"I'm trying to cool off." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Without your clothes on?"

"For your information, KIRA, I happen to be wearing clothes!"

"Those are not clothes! They barely cover anything!"

"Yes, they are and you act like you've never seen a girl in a swimsuit which is weird since I happen to know that you have a picture of Lacus in that pink bikini she wore last summer!"

Athrun stared at him. Kira blushed.

Dearka snickered. "Nice one Kira! I didn't know you had it in you!" _SLAP! _

"Ow! What the hell, Mir!"

"Stop making stupid comments and I'll stop hitting you." She said sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. He grumbled but said nothing.

"No one was supposed to find out about that." Kira said slowly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Well too bad but just so you know, under the bed, not a good hiding spot." She smirked as she wagged a finger at him.

Athrun sighed, his surprise and anger slowly leaving him.

"Cagalli, can you please put your shirt back on?"

"Hmm, let me think about that, NO!"

He sighed again; he knew there was no way he'd win this fight. "Can we please sit back down then?"

"If you'd follow me, you wouldn't have the same problem."

"No thanks, I happen to have something called 'self control' "He said nicely.

She punched his shoulder and he winced but said nothing.

Cagalli glared at both of them before she turned her back and started walking.

Athrun gripped her arm.

She glared at him.

"I'm only making sure you reach our destination safely."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

He shrugged. "So I'm told"

Once Kira caught up to them he asked. "You weren't planning to jump off were you?"

"No! Of course not! That's insane!" Cagalli said in a hurt tone.

"Just checking."

They we're about to reach their friends when suddenly Cagalli pulled her arm away from Athrun's grasp, ran towards the ledge and jump off.

_Splash!_

"CAGALLI!" Both Kira and Athrun ran to the ledge, the others followed.

"Where is she?" Kira said anxiously, scanning the water.

Kira turned to Athrun and shouted "I thought you we're making sure she wouldn't jump off the ledge!"

"Kira, please calm down." Lacus said as she rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

Athrun didn't hear any of them. He was too busy concentrating at the task at hand which was to save Cagalli. He quick pulled of his shirt, his haumea amulet flying from his neck and landed on the ship's deck with a light thud.

"Gee, thanks for throwing my gift away." Cagalli bent down to pick it up. All eyes turned towards her.

"How'd she get up her so fast?" Dearka mumbled to Mir who shrugged in reply.

"Cagalli!" Athrun ran over and hugged her, smothering her in the process.

"Athrun! Not so tight!"

He loosened his grip and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're alright."

Cagalli scoffed, "Of course I'm alright. Despite what people like you might think, I am not a piece of fragile glass; I do not need constant protection."

"I know I'm sorry. I just can't help it." He said softly as he tucked a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

Cagalli blushed. "Yeah, well.. try to help it, you know have some self –control." He smiled at her reply. Cagalli's eyes looked down, and then it hit her.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She shrieked.

Now it was Athrun's turn to blush. "Well.. ahh... you see.."

"Cagalli" Kira said in a slow, threatening voice.

"Hey Kira!" She said cheekily, temporarily forgetting her predicament with Athrun.

"Don't you 'Hey Kira' me! And you!" He pointed a finger at Athrun. "Put your shirt back on." With that he threw the said item at his best friend, Athrun quickly did as he was told.

Kira returned his attention to his sister. "I thought you said jumping off was insane!"

Cagalli snickered at him. "I did but I didn't say I wasn't insane, you know." Her arms crossed over his chest in defiance. There was no way she was going to let her younger brother boss her around, no matter how great a pilot he may be.

"Why are you so irresponsible? Is this the way an Orb Chief Representative should act? Walking around half-naked and jumping off ships! Is that they kind of message you want to send to you people? That their leader is nothing but a child who has no idea what she's doing? You have absolutely zero self-control and it's no wonder why you were not able to protect you own country during the war! And - " Cagalli's eyes flickered.

"Kira! That's enough!" Athrun cut in. Kira stared at him and then at his sister. Her eyes where burning, tears where welling up.

"Oh my God, Cagalli, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." Cagalli clenched her fist and she ran off.

"Cagalli, wait!" Kira was about to run after her when Athrun pulled him back.

"Let me do it." Kira looked uncertain but he knew if he were to run after her, it would only make the situation worst so he gave Athrun a nodded, who gave him a nod back before he took off.

"Why am I so stupid?" Kira face palmed himself before he slide down.

"Kira.." Lacus said slowly.

"No Lacus, this time, I know I went too far. I don't know if Cagalli will ever forgive me."

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, Cagalli!" Athrun called running after the blonde. She quickly turned to the first corridor she could find in order to escape from him, she kept doing this and soon enough she succeeded.<p>

"Dammit!" Athrun shouted in frustration. "Great! Just great!" He took a deep breath. _"Calm down, Athrun. You won't find her if you don't." _He thought to himself.

"Okay, let's do this." He began his search once again.

A couple of minutes had pass and still no luck. He was about to enter a new corridor when something caught his eyes. The door that led to the highest part of the ship was lightly opened. He ran quickly but quietly towards it, the door creaked slightly as he opened it but sure enough, Cagalli was there. Her head was resting on her knees as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Athrun made his way outside. When he was close enough, he sat down beside her and brought her closer to him. Cagalli was surprised; she was too engrossed by her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach.

"Cagalli.." Athrun said as he stroked her hair.

"Athrun.." She began. "Do you think that, that what Kira said was true? That, maybe, I'm not fit to be a leader. Athrun's eyes flashed, he was beyond angry with Kira but he kept this to himself and remained calm. He'd deal with him later.

"No, Kira was saying that out of anger—"

"But that's just it! That's the point! When a person says something out of anger it only means that it's true! It means that's what he truly is thinking and he thinks I'm not fit to rule Orb." She said softly, her eyes were getting misty. She quickly rubbed then. "Dammit." She murmured.

"Every great leader needs break."

"Huh? What?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Most people see leaders as invincible, that they are perfect and can do no wrong. They must be poised and disciplined at all times. They must always handle each situation with dignity and grace. They forget that leaders are just like them. They forget that their leaders are still people and that they too make mistakes, they too feel pressure and they too would like to jump of the ship to escape the heat."

Athrun turned to Cagalli to find her staring at him. Her eyes showed amusement from his last statement.

"Cagalli, you have to realize that you are but a person. You are allowed to make mistakes; the only thing that matters is that you learn from them. There is nothing wrong with showing who you truly are. After all that is what makes you so respectable and lovable. You personality is what makes you stand out from the rest. It is what makes you different. It is what makes you a great leader. I know it hard to lift your head up high when you are being criticized for your capabilities, but please remember, only those who are perfect in every aspect can tell another that they are not capable but no one is. No one has that right. No one ever will."

"Athrun.." Tears where streaming down her face. Athrun reached over and cupped her face with his hands brushing away a newly formed tear, he looked into her eyes with so much softness and sincerity that it made Cagalli's heart melt.

"We are all perfectly imperfect in our own way and your imperfections are what I love about you the most."

"Thank you." Cagalli whispered as he hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." They stayed like this for a few minutes and the Cagalli pulled back and smiled at him.

"You really are something else you know that."

He smiled at her. "We both are."

She beamed at him. All her worries and problems have disappeared.

"C'mon." Athrun said as lifted her off the ground

"Woah! Athrun! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm following your advice."

"My advice?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I figured you were right. Why should we suffer this heat when the solution is right in front of us?"

Cagalli's eyes softened and he gave her a charming smile.

Athrun then balanced Cagalli on his thigh and used his right arm to support her as he used his left to unlatch the railing door.

"Hold on tight." Athrun then moved back, Cagalli wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He then ran and jump off the ship, Cagalli buried her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Finished! Till next time! :)<p> 


	4. Surprise no 1: Middle of Nowhere Crisis

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late updates, I was busy studying for my final exams but anyway I'm free now so I can probably update sooner! :) On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD

* * *

><p>"Lacus what's wrong with me?" Kra said sadly. "Why can't I control myself? Why am I such a jerk?"<p>

"Kira... Everything will be alright. Athrun is with her. He'll help her understand that you truly meant no harm."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Lacus. I needed that.. I'm just soo - "

_SPLASH!_

"What the?" Mir commented.

"Did you guys hear that?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, sounds like laughter." Dearka said as he ran to the other side of the deck. The others followed.

"You're insane!" They heard a female voice shout, a splash of water followed.

"Yeah, but so are you!"

"_I know those voices.." _Kira thought to himself. Sure enough, they found..

"Athrun? Cagalli?" Mir shouted.

The pair stopped laughing and looked up. They both waved.

"Hey!" Athrun said happily.

"What's up? You guys have to come down here! The water feels amazing!" Cagalli said as she waved at them.

"Hey Cagalli, can you please get up here?" Kira called out slowly, he could feel her glaring at him.

"Why?"

He looked away and stared at the floor. "Please, I meant to... I didn't need too.."

Silence

"Damn right, you didn't need to!" Kira turned and saw his sister; Athrun was getting in after her. Everyone backed away to give the twins space to talk.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry. What I did was out of line and you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that." He said slowly, looking at his sister who glared at him. He sighed mentally.

"You tried your best to protect your country and in the end you did. I'm really sorry, what I said was out of anger. I didn't mean any of it. I really didn't. Please, will you please forgive me?"

Cagalli sighed. "I don't know Kira... What you said still hurts.. I mean, you're the only family I have left.." Tears were forming and she quickly wiped them away.

"Cagalli!" Kira rushed over and hugged her. "Please don't cry! Please! Okay, I admit it; I'm an insensitive, overprotective jerk who deserves everything that happened to him!"

"Glad you know." She slowly looked at him then she sniffed. "You didn't have to come all the way here and to hug me you know."

"Yes, I did."

"No, that was a bad mistake." She grinned wickedly before she pushed him of the deck. Kira didn't have time to react he, hit the water with a loud splash!

"Cagalli? What the hell?" Kira screamed when he surfaced from the water.

"Oh, please! I already forgave you the moment you said you we're sorry."

"You did? That easily?" Kira stared in shock.

"Yeah, thank Athrun!" She turned to smile at him and he blushed, looking away.

"Wait! Then why did you make me admit those things and pushed me off the deck!"

"Because nobody messes with Cagallu Yula Athha and gets away with it! Besides, be glad this is all you got. I've done worst."

Kira shivered at her statement and Cagalli smiled in victory before jumping off the deck once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It was already 1 in the afternoon and Athrun was still in deep slumber. Normally he would have been out of bed by 8 am, 10 at most but all that afternoon swimming wore him out. He continued to sleep peacefully until he was awakened by a loud knock. He stirred and covered his ears but the knocking just got louder and louder. He groaned in frustration and got up. He opened the door to find.. Kira.

"Kira, what –"

"Athrun, we have a situation!" Kira said urgently. Athrun stared at him in fear.

"Is it –"

"No, it's not Cagalli! If it was, I wouldn't be the one standing here telling you."

"Right." Athrun cleared his throat. "So, what's the situation?"

"There was a break in."

"What?" Athrun was in completely shock. "How? We're in the middle of nowhere?"

"I know but we did get supplies from a carrier yesterday and we believe that they got in the ship that way. Murrue wants us up on the control room to question them."

"Okay, give me 5 minutes." Athrun dashed back into his room.

True to his word, 5 minutes later, he emerged in his Orb Uniform, ready to go.

* * *

><p>As they were on the way, they bumped into Shinn.<p>

"Hey Shinn!" Kira greeted and Athrun nodded at him.

"Hey!"

"So, are you coming?"

"Err, where?"

"To check out the people who broke in."

"Really? You'd let me?"

"Yeah? I mean why not."

"Sure! Thanks!"

So together, the three walked up to the control room. Athrun typed in the code when the door opened, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I already told you! We accidently got in the carrier because we were following balloons."

"C'mon kid!" Mu said irritably. "You expect me to believe that? Balloons? How do you come up with that stuff!"

"We did not make it up! That's the point! Besides don't you think if we were ever going to break in into the Archangel, we would have come up with a better excuse?" Another voice replied.

Mu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, you have a point."

The kid smirked.

"What is that, reverse psychology?" Shinn cut in.

The kid stared at him. Shinn guessed he was probably a natural since he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How old are you?" Kira asked. He was shocked, which is weird considering the fact the he started fighting in a war when he was only 16.

"15." The blonde said simply.

"How about the others?" Athrun pointed to the boy who spoke earlier. He had red hair and grey eyes.

"15 as well." The boy replied.

"Same here." The last one said. He had white hair and purple eyes.

"What's your name?"

"My what?"

"Your name?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. The boy look frazzled, like he wasn't expecting the question. He heard the boy mumble "Damn! I'm dead, I forgot about that!"

"It's –"

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned around to see Cagalli and Lacus, Dearka and Mir were right behind. She glared at the boy Athrun was just talking to, he smiled nervously.

"Name."

"Logan Zara."

"Hmm..." She looked at him sceptically and he winced, she then quickly turned her attention to the red head boy sitting on his right.

"Name."

"Jace Ashworth." He didn't look at her; instead he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The last boy sitting on Jace's right, smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing!" The boy quickly shook his head.

"Name."

"Callum Sorell."

She stopped talking and turned to Mu. "What do you know so far?"

"Hang on a minute..." Dearka cut in. "Aren't those brands of clothes?"

Mir blinked. "How do you know that?"

Cagalli raised a hand, a sign for them to keep quiet, which they did.

"Their all 15 and they claim to have 'accidentally' got in the carrier because they were chasing balloons which Jace let go off."

"Balloons?"

"Unbelievable, I know."

Cagalli turned her attention back to Callum. "Why are you really here?"

Callum looked surprised. "I.. I.."

A phone ringed. Callum sighed in relief. Athrun went over and picked up a black phone. He raised it up. "Who owns this?"

"Me!" Jace said.

Athun looked at the screen and the words read "Dad calling." He picked it up and answered.

"Hey!" Jace protested. Athrun raised his hand to shut him up, he then placed the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? Your mom needs you here right now. Why are you taking so long?" _

"Sir, my name is Athrun Zala and your son is trespassing on military property."

"_Athrun Zala?"_

Silence

"Sir"

"_Do you mind if I talk to my son?"_

"Of course." Athrun passed the phone to Jace who glared at him and shut off the loudspeaker before he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He quickly pulled the phone away and rubbed his ear. A bunch of words could be heard coming from it.

"Dad! Stop! I have no idea what you're saying!" Jace said.

"Look, I'm sorry! It was accident!"

"No! I did not disobey orders on purpose!"

"I swear! I didn't! Ask A.. er Logan!"

"What do you mean who? Logan! My cousin! Dad! How could you forget?"

"No I'm not talking back!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful!"

Silence

"Dad? Hello?"

Jace continued to listen to whoever it was talking before he passed the phone to Logan and said.

"It's for you."

"Uhh... Hello?"

"Hey Dad!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We all are, we're just in a rather difficult predicament."

"It was an accident, dad. I promise it was." Then Logan heard a female voice scream and he gulped.

"Hey mom?" Logan said nervously.

"Mom! Calm Down!"

"No, I'm not ordering you!"

"I'm not using a tone!"

"I am not irresponsible! It's not my fault my cousin can't hold on to a piece of inflated plastic!"

"No I'm not 'sassing' you!"

"Mom! No! You can't ground me! It's not fair! It's not my fault!"

"Mom? Hello?"

"Ohh, hey Dad.."

"Yeah, I know she's mad..."

"I'm really sorry.. I should have stopped us.."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, I'll be good and dad can you please calm mom down?"

"Thanks."

He passed the phone to Athrun.

"Sir."

"I see, you're at a refugee camp right now."

"Yes, it is quite difficult for you to get them back."

"Would you like us to bring them to you?"

"What? You'd rather let them stay here? But sir!"

"Yes, it is safer for them to stay here but sir, would you please hold on."

"Okay, one minute."

Athrun turned to the group.

"What should we do? Should I say yes to his request?"

"Are you kidding me? Being a babysitter is not in my job description!" Dearka protested.

"Hey! I am 15 not 5!" Logan snapped at Dearka.

"Okay, that's enough." Mir cut in.

"His dad is still on the phone you know." Athrun interrupted.

"Well..." Cagalli said slowly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't mind if they stayed with us at the Manor. It's really no problem."

"But we don't even know them?" Kira protested.

"Yeah but we can't just send them back! They could get killed!" Cagalli said angrily.

Kira's eyes grew wide. He didn't think about that.

"I know that this is against the rules but I'd rather break the rules than send these kids back to wherever they came from besides if ever they are spies who were sent to retrieve military secrets, don't you think it would be stupid to just let them walk out of here and no, I do not want to send them to jail. Their only 15 and we can't even prove that they really did do anything aside from being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Nobody said anything. She smirked and grabbed the phone from Athrun.

"Sir, this is Cagalli Yula Athha and yes we are willing to look after them."

"Okay, you're welcome." She shut the phone off and looked at the three dazed teenagers.

"It's final. You're staying with us."

* * *

><p>Finished! Hope you liked it and pls review! :)<p> 


	5. Jealous over chili sauce?

Yay! Next chapter in two days and I am proud that this chapter is almost 4,000 words making it the longest story/chapter I have ever posted!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria <strong>

"Cagalli, you know I respect your decisions and back you up a hundred percent but I really don't think you should be doing this." Kira said his eyes full of concern.

"Kira, I really don't see the problem. It's my house and besides, you act like you're not a trained soldier. If they are dangerous, which I doubt, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of them."

Cagalli sighed, Kira's been grilling her about her decision and although it was annoying, she couldn't bring herself to get mad at him; he was only showing her that he cared.

"But –"

"Hey, look who it is, the balloon boys." Dearka smirked when he saw them entered. Logan's fist clenched. He felt someone grip his shoulder.

"Calm down." He heard Callum muttered. "Don't let that guy get to you." Logan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't mind him." Kira smiled. "It's in his nature; you'll learn to ignore it after awhile."

"Hey!" Dearka protested.

"Yeah, ignore him." Mir pointed to the empty seats. "Won't you join us?"

"Err.. thanks." Logan quickly sat down making sure he didn't look at Dearka in case he couldn't control himself and ended up punching him. Callum and Jace sat down beside him.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Lacus asked sweetly.

"Not really.." Jace answered for the group. Lacus nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you something to eat."

"Wait! That's not necessary!"

"No, it's alright, I don't mind." Lacus smiled.

"Ohh, well, thank you."

"I'll help you." Kira got up and linked arms with Lacus. She blushed at his gesture but enjoyed the moment nevertheless.

"Hmm.. that's new." Athrun commented as he walked inside.

"Where you been?" Yzak looked irritated, as always.

"Around." Athrun said as he sat beside Cagalli.

"Shinn, are you alright?" Luna nudged him. "You've been spacing out lately."

"Huh?" Shinn blinked. "Ohh, sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Here we go!" Kira announced as he placed a tray full of orange jugs then he got the tray Lacus was carrying ,which was full of wraps, and placed it down as well. The two of them sat down and received mumbles of 'thanks.'

"Yay! Let's eat!" Cagalli said happily as she grabbed a wrap and the chilli sauce.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at her reaction but soon it turned to shock because at exactly the same time Logan and Cagalli, opened their wraps, squeezed a huge amount of chilli sauce, wrapped it again, bit into it, looked dissatisfied and annoyed, unwrapped it again, added a few more drops then shrugged uncap the bottle and emptied the entire thing before wrapping and eating, this time smiling in satisfaction.

"Did that just happen?" Dearka asked; his eyes glued to Cagalli and Logan.

"Well I if I just saw it and if you just saw it so it must have happened." Yzak answered, also in a state of shock.

"Hey!" Cagalli exclaimed as she noticed the chilli sauce dripping from Logan's wrap.

Logan tried to say something but it wasn't understandable since his mouth was full of food.

"You like chilli sauce too?"

When he was finished chewing, he smirked. "That is the understatement of the year. I live for spicy food."

"Me too!" Cagalli gasped. Athrun eyed them suspiciously and yes, he was jealous.

Logan smiled. "Don't you hate it when you get used to the chilli sauce that when you try it again, it's just not as spicy?"

"Yeah! And it gets really annoying! That's why I always add more chillies to the sauce so it remains spicy."

"Wow! Cool! Why didn't I think of that? That was really smart of you." Athrun's looked away to find Lacus looking at him with a soft expression.

It was like she was telling him that everything would be alright and of course, Lacus was right because right after, Cagalli smiled, said her thanks and turned her attention back to Athrun.

"What's with the face?" Cagalli asked.

"What face? I don't have a face."

Cagalli giggled. "First of all, you do have a face and second, you look annoyed, pissed off even."

"Ohh, sorry, I didn't realize that I looked like that." He smiled at her, which caused Cagalli to laugh again then she took Athrun by surprised when she whispered into his ear.

"It's alright, I only love you."

Athrun turned bright red. _"How did she know?" _And almost as if she could read minds, she replied.

"I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. You we're always the jealous type." She giggled.

"I am not." Athrun pouted. Cagalli smiled and pinched his cheek. The moment was ruined by none other than Dearka.

"Wow! Stop with the mushy stuff! I'm trying to eat here!"

Cagalli glared and Dearka smiled nervously.

"Or you can continue?" He gulped.

"So, how about we get to know you guys?" Kira broke the tension before things started spiralling out of control.

"Umm.. what's to know? We're just your average group of friends. We goof around, hang out, mess with people and each other.. normal stuff." Callum shrugged.

"I highly doubt breaking into a military facility is normal." Shinn said.

"We already told you! We did not break in! Blame my cousin, this was his fault!" Logan said.

"Hey! I already said I'm sorry, besides you were the ones who made me hold them!" Jace argued.

"It's not our fault you have the manual dexterity of a newborn!"

"Wow! Easy! There's no need to fight!" Luna interrupted.

The two cousins stopped shouting but still continued to glare at each other.

"Sorry about that." Callum said. "They got their tempers from their parents."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The two shouted at the same time which was really bad for Callum since he was sitting in between the two.

"So you're parents aren't easily angered?" Mir asked quickly.

"Well, my dad is kind off hot-headed and so is my mom but they always find a way to fix their problems."

"But you always seem so calm, where did you get that from?"

Callum laughed. "Truth be told, I'm not always as calm as people think I am, I'm have a temper as well, I just don't feel like showing it."

"I see.. Is there anything else you want to share?"

"No, not really..." Callum raised a hand to scratch his head and Mir caught something shiny on his wrist.

"What's that?" Mir pointed to his wrist.

"Huh? What is?"

"The bracelet!"

"Oh..." He lifted his jacket sleeve a bit to reveal a friendship bracelet in different shades of blue, there was silver charm in the shape of a guitar pick.

"My younger sister gave this to me." He smiled at the memory and Shinn chocked at the water he was drinking.

"You... you have a younger sister?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Callum said fondly. "She's four years or so younger than me."

"Are you close?"

"And that's another understatement!" Logan grinned. "Those two are inseparable."

Callum blushed slightly from the comment. "Well, what can I do, she is the only sibling I have and she's my younger sister and as her older brother it is my duty to make sure she's safe."

Shinn tensed. Luna gripped his shoulder. "Shinn.."

"Besides, I treasure her more since both of my parents lost their siblings."

"Both of them?" Kira said in shock.

Callum smiled sadly. "Their entire family actually.. the war wiped them out. We're the only ones left. Every year, on the night that they died, we'd go outside and light a candle then watch the stars. Mom says that every star is another person who made it to heaven and that watching them makes her feel that despite the fact that her family may not be here physically, they are here spiritually."

He paused. "I guess I'm one of the lucky ones."

Shinn abruptly stood up. He flashed Callum a hateful look before he stormed out of the room. Luna was about to run after him but Yzak grab her forearm.

"No, leave him alone for a while. He needs time by himself."

"But-"

"We can't pretend to understand what he is going through because we don't. Harsh as this may sound, we still have our family.

"But we are Shinn's family!" Luna protested.

"You know what I mean, stop being difficult!" Yzak snapped at her.

Luna looked at the door one more time then sighed and sat down.

"Did I miss something?" Callum asked, confused.

"Shinn had a younger is sister.. her name was Mayu and they were really close as well." Luna explained.

"Oh..."

Silence

"Oh shit! I messed up bad!" Callum slapped himself on the forehead. "No wonder he gave me that look."

"Dude! I think it's a little too late for that!" Jace laughed.

"What look?" Luna asked.

"'The-hate-your-guts-look.' Did you guys realize that with his eyes he looks creepier when he gets pissed off? Like a vampire ready to suck your blood." Callum shivered.

"Are you gay?" Shiho blurted out.

"What? Hell no! Why would you even ask that? Do I look gay?"

"Sorry but most guys don't admit their scared especially of vampires." Shiho smirked.

Callum blushed and wished that he would disappear. _"Why, can't I just shut up? Why, why, why?"_

Everyone laughed. Dearka reached over and slapped Shiho on the back. "Good one, Hahnenfuss."

"If you slap me one more time, I will break your arm." She hissed, Dearka quickly withdrew his hand.

"Ha, ha, ha. Glad you think I'm funny." Callum said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, his cheeks still tinted in a deep, deep shade of red.

"Are you done? Are you guys that boring that you have to keep laughing at something so stupid for..." He checked his watch. "Six minutes and three seconds! Really?"

"You got to admit Callum that was pretty gay." Jace snickered.

"Well, at least I can go down stairs by myself unlike someone I know." Callum said smugly.

Jace's face paled and now it was Jace's turned to be laughed at.

"I told you! I heard someone whisper and you saw that flash of white too!" Jace attempted to defend himself but failed for the laughter only got louder and people we're now clutching everything or anyone.

"Whew!" Cagalli said as she finally managed to stop laughing.

"Talk about quality entertainment!" Mir exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know what, I changed my mind, glad to have you guys on board." Dearka said.

"Thanks, I feel so welcomed." Callum rolled his eyes. Dearka grinned.

"We'd better get going." Kira got up and signalled Athrun.

"Right, I almost forgot about that." Athrun said as he slipped away from his seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be back. We promised Murdoch we'd help him with the OS." He bent down and gave Cagalli a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later."

Cagalli nodded numbly. When the two left, Logan spoke up.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to turn in for awhile. This day has been exciting and strange to say the least." He stood up and waved at the group before exiting. Jace and Callum exchange looks before shrugging and exiting as well.

One by one everyone left the table until it was only Lacus and Cagalli remaining.

"What now?" Cagalli glanced at Lacus who was calmly sipping her orange jug.

"Would like to spend the afternoon in my room and talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything and everything." Lacus said cheerfully.

"Good enough, let's go." Cagalli grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Lacus's room, Cagalli plopped down on the bed and sighed. Lacus sat on a nearby chair.<p>

"Whatever!" Mr. Pink said as he bounced over to Lacus and sat himself on her lap.

"So, have you ever kissed Kira?" Cagalli asked suddenly as she flipped over and faced Lacus.

Lacus's cheeks instantly turned as pink as her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come out that strong. I was just the first thing that popped into my mind." Cagalli said quickly when she sensed Lacus's discomfort.

"No, it's quite alright. The truth is.. no.. we haven't yet." Lacus blushed even harder.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide. _"I need to talk to Kira about that. Is he slow or what?"_

"I beg your pardon?" Lacus asked.

"Err.. nothing!" _"Did I just say that out loud?"_

"How many times have you and Athrun kissed?"

"What do you mean by 'how many'?"

"Gossip spreads fast." Lacus replied simply.

"To tell you the truth... I honestly don't know..." Cagalli stuttered.

"What was it like?"

"Being kissed?"

"Yes but specifically your first kiss." Lacus leaned closer to Cagalli.

"It was unexpected but in a way it wasn't. It happened during the first war, in the Eternal. I was about to pilot the Strike Rouge for the very first time and of course Athrun disapproved so I might have lectured him a little and one thing led to another...

**Flashback **

"_Don't look at me like that!" Cagalli snapped as he pulled her hand away from Athrun's grasp. "You take a lot more chances out there then I ever would." _

"_I'm not going to let you die, no way!" _

_Athrun looked at her in surprise."But Cagalli..."_

" _I'll be watching after that guy who might be my little brother, too." _

"_Little brother?" Athrun's eyes softened. "Couldn't he be your big brother?"_

"_No way! He's definitely younger." Cagalli insisted._

_Athrun laughed gently. "Yeah, I guess you're right." _

_He suddenly pulls her towards him and hugs her. _

"_I'm pretty lucky to have met you." _

"_A- Athrun..."_

_He slowly pulled back._

"_You and I can protect each other." _

_Then he leaned in and kissed her. _

**End of Flashback **

"Aww.. Now that is the best and most unique 'first kiss' story I have ever heard." Lacus gushed.

"Shut up!" Cagalli threw a pillow which Lacus expertly caught.

"You and Athrun really are meant for each other."

Cagalli blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've never known him to be quite so bold. He was always shy, always so reserve. He never initiated anything and he always went with the flow but I guess that was before he met you." Lacus teased.

"And I never knew you to tease anyone." Cagalli replied as she buried her face in a pillow. She didn't want Lacus to see her blushing anymore.

"You changed me too." Lacus giggled as she plopped down on the bed beside Cagalli.

Cagalli glanced at Lacus. "And you just had to make me regret it." The two burst out laughing and it echoed through the corridors causing passerby's to pause and stare.

* * *

><p><strong>At another part of the ship<strong>

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! _

"Yes!" Athrun shouted triumphantly as he quickly exited the cockpit.

"Kira! I win!" He ran towards his best friend's Gundam, only to find it empty.

"Kira?"

"About time you we're finished." Kira called from below. "You're coffee's getting cold."

"But-, No way!" Athrun said in disbelief as ran down to meet him. "How'd you do that so fast?"

Kira laughed. "You want to know my secret?"

Athrun eyes grew wide. "There's a secret?"

"Yeah.." Kira said knowing. "The secret is.." Athrun stepped closer. "I didn't do it..."

"What?"

Kira just laughed and coffee was starting to spill on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it kid! You're messing up the floor!" Murdoch shouted.

"Sorry! I'm done!" Kira grinned at him.

He sighed and mumbled. "Teenagers these days.."

"Kira! No fair! It's called a race for a reason!" Athrun exclaimed, obviously hurt that his so called best friend refused to participate.

Kira waved his concerns away. "C'mon Athrun, we both know that when it comes to programming, you're better than me."

"That's not true!"

"Besides, I didn't feel like using my brain today and it was way more fun to watch you sweat it out." Kira grinned.

"Here." He passed Athrun the cup.

"What is this? A peace offering?"

"Yup!" Kira said cheerfully.

Athrun took a sip. "Hm.. okay, I forgive you but do that again and I might not."

"I say we take a break."Kira said as he walked off.

"Wait up!" Athrun ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the ConferenceWaiting Room **

"Athrun, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly." Kira said as he sat down on one of the many couches.

"Should I be scared?" Athrun asked as he sat down beside him.

"Depends on you answer." Kira said seriously.

Athrun took a deep breath. "Okay, go, I'm ready."

"When you first met my sister, what exactly did you touch?"

Athrun stared at him. _"He actually remembered that?" _

Silence

"I'm waiting."

"Can we get a third person in here to make sure you don't kill me?"

"Athrun.." Kira's eyes looked murderous. Athrun gulped.

"So then I was like..."

The door opened to reveal Dearka talking to a very annoyed Yzak.

"Hey!" Dearka exclaimed when he saw the two.

"What do we have here? Looks like a confrontation." Yzak snickered as he studied Athrun's pale and scared face.

Dearka whistled. "Don't mind us. Do go on."

"You have your third person now, so speak, Zala." Kira didn't even bother looking at the two new arrivals; his eyes were locked on Athrun.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Kira smirked. "I'm still waiting."

"First of all, let me remind you that it was an accident and I never meant to do it and if I didn't touch what I did touch, Cagalli might not have been alive."

"Athrun..." Kira said venomously.

"You said you'd stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you like that!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Arghh!" Athrun shouted in frustration.

"Thought you could pull a fast one huh, Zala? But you need to be faster than that!" Kira smirked. "Now, talk!"

"Okay! Okay! Give me a minute." He took a few more deep breaths and prayed that he's two comrades would help him when Kira's goes into over protective brother mode and beat him up.

"Itouchedherboob." Athrun quickly mumbled.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you?"

Athrun looked flushed. _"Lord, why me?" _

"This is getting good." Dearka whispered to Yzak who nodded in reply.

"I touched her boob!" Athrun shouted as he quickly raised his arms but instead of feeling himself get hurt, he felt his ego get hurt for Kira was laughing, loud and even though he fell on the floor, he still continued to laugh.

"What the hell? Kira, are you deaf?" Athrun shouted above his laughter but Kira ignored him and continued on.

Athrun's eye twitched. "If you're just going to roll on the ground like some kind of deranged moron then I'm out of here."

"Wait! Athrun!" Kira grabbed his ankle as he was about to walk out. He laughed a few more times before it finally died down. Kira sighed.

"I don't get you Kira! First you get me all worked up and then you laugh at my face! I think you've finally lost your-"

"I already knew."

"What? When? Who?"

"I heard Lacus and Cagalli talk before; I simply wanted to hear you confess what you did." Kira shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"But what was with all the looks and the scaring and the demanding?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you sweat." Kira said sweetly.

Athrun glared. "You're evil, you do know that right?"

Kira laughed. "Aww, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Wow! I wish I had a camera to capture that moment!"

The two friends turned to see Dearka and Yzak.

"Hmm.. I almost forgot you guys where here..." Kira said.

"Yeah.. me too.." Athrun agreed.

"Hey!" Dearka shouted. "What are we, invisible?"

Kira ignored him. "Want to go and find Lacus and Cagalli?"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that, the two left a gapping Dearka and an already bored Yzak.

* * *

><p>Finished! You want to know why this is my longest chapter ever? It's because it's my birthday! So if you want to make me happy, please review! :)<p> 


End file.
